Harry Potter y Alff
by ELE-WOOD
Summary: ..[HarryAlf] Que le pasa a Dumbledore? está celoso?..[HarryAlf] Una carta es un documento invaluable, que en un momento se lee, y al otro se guarda pera siempre. Aveces las personas que más queremos viven en letras y papel... Jo! esto no es nada Normal!


**Los siguientes documentos fueron encontrados entre las ruinas de la cocina de los Tuner**

_**Querido Harry Potter:**_

_¡¡Hola como andás?? te escribo de la casa de los Tuner._

_Quiero decirte que tu historia me conmovió, sos lo más interesante que hay en este mundo y te aseguro que te comprendo: yo también soy de otro planeta... O algo así... en fin, creo que no entendí muy bien tu historia. oÒ_

_Ha! que sopenco! ya me acordé , ¡Yo también soy adoptado! solo que claro, algunos venimos de otros planetas._

_También quería decirte que sos un gurú de la moda: el rayito, la capa, los anteojos rotos, ¡todo es genial! esa miradita de misterio y uissshh! que amor!_

_Debes haber pasado una buena vida, matarás muchos gatos con tu varita ¿no? Yo siempre me mando macanas... antes de atraparlos rompo alguna teja que otra pero bueno... así es la vida.. No todos tenemos esos poderes. _

_Desde ya quiero asegurarme que le mandes saludos a Hagrid, ese grandote simpático ¡Me pone loco! _

_Sin más que decir, quiero que sepas que te amo y jamás voy a dejar de leerte, si esta carta no llega a tus manos avísame, será porque la lechuza me cagó._

_Siempre tuyo_

_**Alff**_

_**Querido Alff**:_

_¡¡No puedo creer que eres tu!! Te veo desde pequeño en el canal siete... Tus aventuras me inspiraron para forjar mi futuro y mis travesuras... Tus historias con willy, hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina y grite como una niña..._

_Creo que gracias a tu programa, muchos niños conocimos lo que es el amor de un padre adoptivo, que no te quiere... Gracias a vos, ya no me siento solo en este mundo..._

_Recuerdo la primera vez que te ví en el televisor de los Dursely ... Lloré toda la tarde, pensé que al fin había encontrado a mi alma gemela..._

_Amo tu cara y tu hocico... Realmente te amo..._

_Con respecto a la carta: me llegó, pero tuve que matar la lechuza, no me quería dar la carta... De todas formas se la di de comer a un gato, ahora está gordito... en cuanto termine de escribir ato al gato y el papel en una lechuza y te lo mando rápido para que llegue calentito._

_Ya le he mandado saludos a Hagrid, y dice que le repugnas, pero de todas formas, ¿Qué sabe el de belleza? no puede siquiera peinarse el muy grandote._

_Todos dicen que sos un enano disfrazado, pero yo he convivido con enanos, y sé que no se parecen a ti._

_En fin_

_Te mando esta carta de contrabando, junto con el gato, ya que Dumbledore me ha prohibido seguir en contacto con extraterrestres peludos... Aún piensa que cada vez que recibo noticias tuyas no puedo dormir ¡Ya lo he superado! además dejaste de mandarme a tus amigos para raptarme y pedir rescate. _

_Saludos a los Tuner._

_Con mi colita caliente pues hace media hora estoy sentado en el mismo lugar._

_**Harry Potter**_

_**Estimado Sr Alff: **_

_Me veo en obligaciones de pedirle que deje de contactarse con mi alumno Harry Potter.. Si tanto lo admira como dice ¿Porqué no lo deja en paz?_

_Es un muchacho muy vulnerable, y no creo que usted sea una buena opción de amistad... a él le convienen personas más inocentes donde se pueda sentir más especial. Como juntarse con el sr Weasley quien, pobrecito, no tiene idea de la vida._

_Ahora le pediré una última vez que deje de intentar comunicarse con Potter y meta su hocico apestoso en otro lado._

_Le advierto que sé en qué planeta estaciona la nave de su familia y también sé que será fácil plantarle un gato sobre la frente para que revelen hasta el más vergonzoso secreto suyo_

_¡No me obligue a llegar a esa alternativa! ¿Acaso cree que el chisme de que usted es un enano disfrazado no correrá lo suficientemente rápido por Hogwarts?_

_**Att: Albus Dumbledore**_

Creación colectiva con Tio Julyo… supongo que aquí no encontrarán mucho que críticar, y espero que tampoco se lo tomen como una ofensa, ¡¡Pues el tio Julyo está lleno de ideas, solo con el motivo de llenar al mundo de paz!!!


End file.
